(1) Field of the Invention
This application is directed to the general field of devices for grinding particulate matter and more specifically to a compact grinder that allows scooping a particulate material to be ground (such as coffee beans), grinding the material to a controlled and consistent size, while concurrently emitting the stream of grinds directly into a receptacle, such as a coffee filter or the receptacle for an automatic coffee maker, all of the above steps occurring in as a quasi continuous operation under the manual control of the user.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Conventional coffee grinders may comprise blade mills which incorporate a two-wing blade rotating at high speed. The blade chops the beans into randomly sized grinds, varying from chunk size to dust size. They are quick and simple but usually loud.